FASHION SHOW AND LOVE MAKING
by swarna bo peep
Summary: Definitely a 'T' rated story.. This story is taken from one of my chapters of my own fanfic "WOODY'S ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE"..Please feel free to read that too. Woody x Bo fans will definitely enjoy this..And please please review :) LOVE LOVE LOVE


**_FASHION SHOW AND LOVE MAKING  
_**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE : definitely a 'T' rated story.. This story is taken from one of my chapters of my own fanfic "WOODY'S ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE"..Please feel free to read that too.._**

 ** _Woodyx Bo fans will definitely enjoy this..And please please review :) LOVE LOVE LOVE_**

FEB 14th 2002

Andy is so excited for his cousin Jacob's marriage..Mom told him that he is going to wear a black suit for the marriage day and he is also a Groom's Man.. The next day, Andy went with Mom to the Tailor who is going to stitch a black suit for Andy..Andy lost in thought about something , while the Tailor taking his body measurements..After that, Andy asked him can He stitch one more suit to his friend.. The Tailor laughed and said "why not? "  
Andy jumped with joy " well, i will bring him this evening "  
As they are driving back in the car, Mom asked him "stitching another suit to whom, Andy?"  
"to Woody, mom.. I guess he looks so handsome in that "  
Mom laughed, " well,yeah he will look like James Bond, Andy.."  
"wow, James Bond 007 " Andy excited ...  
later that evening , Andy took Woody and also Buzz to the Tailor, "Hey Young boy, where's your friend? "  
'this is him "said Andy giving his rag doll to the Tailor..  
"wait a min, i don't stitch for dolls "  
Later some how, the Tailor became fond of Andy's sweetness and agreed to stitch black suit to Woody and a T shirt and Blue Jeans with his left over small cloth pieces for Buzz.

Two weeks later, Andy attended Jacob's marriage wearing his black suit with Woody in his hand , wearing same dress like Andy..Buzz is also with him ..He is in Orange T shirt and Blue Jeans..  
"come on Andy, pack your luggage ..we are going with Jacob, for his reception and other parties right?" Mom told." yeah, we will enjoy this whole week..iam excited to go Canada"Andy was overjoyed and packed his clothes,some of his fav toys and other things..

"No, Andy, don't bring any of your toys okay.. I can't keep track of them . "  
"But Mom? I can, right?"  
"well, okay..but i am not responsible and don't even buy new toys if you lost them "said Mom strongly.. Andy dropped his idea of taking toys with him, even his fav Woody doll and left for Canada with his family "see you all a week later guys, Bye Woody"

"Well we have a whole week to spend ourselves " Ham said at the window sill looking through the window... Woody, from the window sill, watched the Blue car on the road, driving towards airport..  
"You Miss him already..aren't you ?"  
Woody turned his head to see Bo peep coming towards him.. "wow sheriff, you looks so good in black suit,"She teased...Woody smiled back, "Thank you Bo and Howz Buzz's costume?".  
"well, Buzz also looking good but you are extra handsome today"..

Woody chuckled " you know Iam James Bond 007 ".."Whoa ,but you look like a Bride Groom to me"Bo smiled mischievously ...Woody cheeks turned red and Bo put her red lipstick mark on his cheek by kissing him ...

...  
Next day morning All toys have played cards together and did a bunch of other things..and all felt bored when the clock turns 2pm..Woody, as an Incharge of Andy's room ,thought for a while to give them entertainment and came up with an idea..He called for staff meeting .. 'Hey guys, I was thinking about conducting a Fashion Show..all toys must participate , look for whatever styles you like, and make your own fashion styles with cloth pieces if you find any, or any hand kerchiefs. And today night we are going to do catwalk ..and all Molly's toys, toys in the attic,left over toys in toy box also will participate"

As soon as Woody made this statement Potato Head objected , saying Woody and Buzz has new clothes to wear but they don't have new any..but other toys are so excited in making their own fashion styles, even his missus, is so busy in searching and trying her new accessories ..so he calmed down and went to search for his own accessories in the toy box..Meanwhile Woody and Buzz went to Molly's room and tell the toys there about the fashion show..Barbies surely excited ,even Bo.. As he leaving, Woody turned back to Bo "I wanna see u in bridal apparel "he whispered in her right ear.. as he pulled away,he noticed Bo's cheeks are unusually red.

All toys were busy in making arrangements for their costumes.

Woody had nice Black suit with a bow , he looks like a James Bond,although to Bo, he looks like a Bride Groom,that is why , he asked Bo to wear bridal apparel.. Buzz has nice Orange T shirt with Blue Jeans giving him sporty look , Jessie asked Bo 's pink and white dress for her, eventhough Barbies have huge bunch of costumes, Jessie liked Bo's dress over them all..And Bo said "if i get another costume, definitely i will give u"and she went upto Barbies and asked for help.. Barbies took her to their doll house..Bo never went inside dollhouse.. and she saw a whole room of costumes.. and the doll house have a living room and bed room too.. She astonished and admitted that she should have come early into doll house.. " but You always go to Andy's room whenever the coast is clear" Barbies teased and Bo blushed ..

As she took a look on all the costumes that Barbies had, her eyes laid on a white long frock with threaded red flowers from waist to down the legs..she really liked the dress ..but what she likes more about the dress is, its a bridal costume.. Woody will definitely like it she told herself... Barbies understood her intention..The Green barbie said " so you going to wear this bridal dress. aren't you?" when Bo's cheeks turns red, Barbies again started teasing her about Woody.. and Bo got busy in thinking about her pair with Woody in the upcoming fashion show tonight..

And the most awaited toys fashion show started now:

Woody opened the fashion show with his catwalk and got huge applause ..then Potato Head came in, with his extra accessories, the missus blew him a kiss and Jessie jumped in and started catwalk but somehow she walked uncomfortably due to her huge pink skirt..Buzz couldn't take his eyes off her ...then Ham with his hat came in, and all toys teased him for not wearing any costume.

when Rex came in, all were screamed with fear as his body is totally blood red in color... "oh I am sorry, did I frighten u guys.? i just poured beet juice on myself to look like a real cruel carnivorous dinosaur"... he cried..when Buzz catwalked, Woody cheered him up by whistles .Buzz tried not to look at Jessie when he walked but when he caught her eyes, he stood upright and froze.. Woody grinned and took Buzz away by clutching his arms...The missus potato head wearing almost all her 30 accessories catwalked slowly.. Her mister planted a kiss on her face after she came back..

Slinky and Green Aliens also walked on the toy made ramp and all Barbies, Jessie(She catwalked second time..this time it was perfect) sizzled with their apparels in fashion show..Jessie looks cute in Bo Peep dress.. Barbies always fashion divas... finally Bo Peep , with her white low neck apparel, and lacy back, started to catwalk ..she didn't really feel comfortable in this dress because it has very low neck that flaunts her upper beauty and also her back down to waist was covered only with chinese lace .. but she don't want to miss to see Woody's face when he sees her in this walked with confidence...Absolutely Woody had sweet shock when he saw this blonde beauty in her beautiful apparel.. He cant took his eyes off her that whole time,and Bo noticed it and smiled herself.. that Woody's attention on her was the biggest compliment for her ..All toys including Snake, Robot, even damaged, left over toys also participated in the show and they all enjoyed so much..

The pink Teddy bear from the shelf and Shark, and Bo's ceramic sheep, RC and bunch of other toys of the attic were acted as judges and no doubt, they concluded Woody and Bo as the winners ..They stated that they would make great pair..Woody and Bo linked their arms together catwalked again, between the cheers and whistles ,as a pair on audience request..

Later that night, all toys including Molly's are still enjoying themselves in Andy's room , while Woody and Bo sneaked out and went to Molly's room for their date..

"Woody, you know Barbies doll house is so beautiful..i want u to have a look ,once " Bo pulled Woody into the doll house.. (they already locked the door of molly's room).. Woody was astonished as he entered the doll house with Bo..he never went inside it before.. "its great .. its like a toy villa " he joked ..He really liked it so much.."yeah,it has living room,bedroom,kitchen,lift and all furniture too " she said excitingly taking him to the bed room and switched on the light..

He saw a neat ,soft bed with pink pillows and same color blanket and a chair and cupboards in the room ..the room is filled with blue dim light giving the room a dreamy glow..And her dress, her face was so alluring to Woody.. Desire surged through him ,when he saw her face in the blue light...

"How did you like ? " she asked excitingly, thinking about the beauty of the doll house...But Woody's mind thinking something else.. No one can stop him from making love with his girl friend now..

"i will tell you" he said absently and locked his lips with her.. She froze and held her breath..Woody nearly pinned her to the wall and smooched her pinky lips..Her eyes widened as she was surprised.

The desire for her made Woody to keep aside his usual shyness, embarassment, and blush when he is with Bo..Today he is acting like a real James Bond , kissing his Bond girl. Even though Woody loved her, they make kisses but they never did more than a kiss..Now the room,the bed , the dim blue light, the love for each other gave a peaceful sense of intimacy for them to do something else that is more than a lip kiss..

He continued to pull her lips into his mouth ..She reflected and pushed her lips as hard as she can, against his lips..Few moments later he scooped her up and took her to the bed ,and gently laid her on it.. He cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, chin,both of her red cheeks, and her lips..Bo moved back and pulled him on the top of her..kisses started again and when He went down to kiss her neck , Bo reflected and moaned..

As her low neck flaunts the beauty of her breast , Woody could not stop the urge to touch and kiss that part.. He went for it, touching her bare shoulders with his long arms and kissed it.. Bo moaned and kissed Woody's face as hard as she could..

Woody unbuttoned the top of her dress , now He could see her two bumps in the dim blue light..Woody is on full swing and his hands touched them , Bo shuddered..He touched them again ,pressing and squeezing them with light pressure..The ceramic bumps of her are so soft, cool and smooth..Bo closed her eyes in a bliss and hugged him..She particularly liked this... As he went below her bumps unto waist, He could see her beautiful naval..Woody never knew it.. He liked seeing it..it is pleasant to look at..As He put his finger in the naval, she moaned and kissed him in the mouth..Woody took off his coat (of the black suit) and started kissing where he left..

Now Woody completely undressed his girl friend and nothing in the world is registered in their minds except them alone, he touched her every single curve, hugged and kissed her and she planted million kisses on his face and neck that night.. She loosened his belt and put her hand in his pants and he moaned with pleasure..They had a great pleasure when the part between his legs , touched the area between her legs.. They had a great time in making love like this for a while.

Finally , tired, out of breath but happy and satisfied, and still smiling they fall asleep together on the same bed.. When Bo was awake, Woody was still sleeping on her bare chest.. She kissed him on the forehead..She really like watching him sleep..Not wanting to wake him up, she didn't move but stretched her left hand, and took her dress that was undressed by Woody before, to wear up...He is awake now.. He sat up and looked at her .. A happy smile on his face.. "Well sheriff, you are a Good Bad boy " she smiled coyly..."No, I am a Bad Good boy " ...With that he helped her in dress up ..

Few minutes later, they joined with other toys who are still partying hard in Andy's room, Wheezy is now performing on the stage with other Barbies..All toys including Buzz noticed that the cow boy's and his girl friend's cheeks were unusally red and probably they would never know what they have done before in Molly's room ..

REVIEWS PLEASE...

and i dont own any thing that written above.. it all belongs to disney and pixar..


End file.
